Monster
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: First Dominant!James and Submissive!Kendall BTR fic, AU Can't stop staring in those evil eyes, eat me alive, take me and my love for you are the monster in my head, my heart; my monster of the dark...


Well, a friend of mine wanted a supernatural BTR one shot of Kames; at first I thought it was the usual Dominant!Kendall and Submissive!James until she told me to switch it up for this one. To say I was surprised and a little nervous is an understatement-I've never written a Dominant!James for any couple before and with that thrown in my face, I was panicking like crazy. But I took the challenge and liked the idea of James being dominant for once in my stories; maybe I'll write more of him like that to Kendall in the future? Ah well, here we go...Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THE ONE SHOT AND ANY OCS USED AND/ OR MENTIONED...Sorry if this sucked, was lame, too short, or all the above...! Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes made during the writing, creation, and polishing of this one shot...! I wonder if anyone can guess what supernatural being James is in this fic...Nice to have something to do for the morning of my special day!

* * *

I close my eyes and moan softly; his voice was tormenting, sweetly tormenting every nerve and sense in my body.

A sweet voice; smooth like velvet and delicious like honeysuckle or cinnamon, the texture raking my skin and making the hairs at the back of my neck stand on end.

I draw in a sharp breath as his hands caress the window's curtains back, allowing in the high yet jealous sun crawl into the darkness of his room and chase away the phantoms, the shadows of his own world.

The movement of those hands, graceful and never lacking a significant amount of confidence, of strength and steadiness. I envy those curtains; they can shiver in bliss at meeting the warm, firm pads of his fingers, of being able to taste his caramel skin.

I open my eyes and slowly look towards his room from the hallway; he's stretching, no shirt with just silk boxers hugging his long, muscular legs, head thrown back as he took in the sun's boiling rays without complaint. His whole frame slender like a vixen's calling card yet padded with the chiseled features of a war god.

A fiery streak of red heat crosses my cheeks, my heart racing.

I've lived with him since I was thirteen; he took me in and saved me, his never-aging smile there to encourage and give me affection when I bared the lust or felt inept. He never aged, always twenty-two before my eyes, yet it was obvious he knew more than I could ever dream of.

And yet, I feel this ridiculous bout of shyness in his presence! And to feel it when admiring him from afar was stupid too!

Yet, I couldn't bring myself to care too much.

I release the breath I've held in and slid to the floor, watching him as he brushes back his soft, cashmere chocolate hair from his eyes, he pulling on black jeans and a sweater.

His eyes, his mercury eyes; they were pools of gold or hazel or amber, all blended together without annoying bits of blue or, like my eyes, green to distract a person from the foreign yet hypnotizing concoction. They pulled you in and you would have to be incredibly shallow or undeserving to want to look away, to not stay in their flaming depths, in their seductive whispers and gleams.

I wanted to slap myself; why am I admiring him when we could never be? I was four years younger than him, a child in his world! I could never and should not fantasize about tasting the cinnamon flavor that most likely lingered within the contours of his mouth, of his tongue and perfect, white teeth; I should not wish to feel his heat within me, within my body and within every corner of my mortal, feeble soul; I should not want to feel his perfectly edged lips purify my tainted flesh, I should not-

I should stop before I lost my dwindling self-control, damn it!

I'm not fit for him, he could consider me his brother of the night and that was something I could not blur for him!

He was...so unfamiliar in the ways of sensual and passionate affection; he knew how to comfort with the warmth of two bodies embracing yet never went into kissing me, he knew how to smile and touch me to the face to bring my spirits up yet never lingered for long on the eyes, he knew how to sing the low notes just right to drift me to sleep yet never held me through the twilights, which became agonizing and absolutely terrifying when he left my side.

He knew everything about friendship and close connection, he knew and memorized everything I taught of such like a child learning how to talk or walk for the first time.

But he knew nothing of my heart's inner wants, my lusts and thoughts of us more, of us united in the way two lovers can be; even if I saw him as a lover that knew nothing of my claim of him, I did not try for his attention. I was the only one who understood him, see him and his truth workings-I did not want to lose that bond, that easing off of his barren shell for such teenage antics.

To lose him would be to lose my sanity, my whole self.

"Kendall? Why do you act like that?" I jump and fall to my knees over my bedroom door's frame, dirty blonde hair falling over my green eyes as I ducked my head to my chest.

How long has he realized my presence, my watching and kept it a secret from me?

"Kendall?" I hold back the sigh of melting sin trying to escape me at his voice; he sounds beautiful no matter what he says but when he said my name...it drowned my mind in a pool of wonder and distorting ease, as if he was a drug meant to calm me down when he wanted to. Calm me down when I couldn't find the way to do so myself.

"S-Sorry, I was being stupid!" I exclaim, the blood rushing to my cheeks as I saw the shadows of his footsteps approach me slowly, but surely, until his hands were on me; I gasped at his electric touch, me looking up to meet those amazing orbs. His hands moved from my shoulders to my face, his sweetly haunting wintergreen breath fanning over my face like waves of a calm, yet often bad-tempered, ocean; the sea at the moment was at ease, however, as it always was when we were together.

"Don't be silly, Kendall; you're not stupid and you have no need to apologize, we have been with each other for a while now. Why are you apologizing?" He asked me softly, that friendly smile on his lips; I nearly lost my train of thought at his tender administrations but I gulped and looked away from his gaze. My heart nearly ripped itself to pieces at hearing the sad sigh escaping him because of the broken contact.

"I-I was staring at you, I'm sorry."

"And that's wrong, because...?"

"B-Because I'm just a kid to you! You're twenty-two and I'm eighteen, I'm not fit to be with you! I get jealous of all the girl and guy friends you have, because most of them want you and I can't compete with them because I'm just a kid to them! I know you better than them, but as much as I want to be with you I can't because I'm probably just a best friend to you!" I didn't know where all that sudden confidence came from but I didn't stop the words from dripping down my tongue, tears soon pouring from my eyes.

"Oh Kendall..." My body shivered and trembled in icy heat when he embraced me to his chest, his face in my hair and breathing my scent while his hands cradled the small of my back carefully. I was too shocked to speak, letting him part lips again.

"It's not that you're not worthy of me, Kendall. It's that...I'm not good enough for you, I would be a horrible lover to such a beautiful and amazing young man." He whispered like a sinful hiss in my left ear, a red blush crossing my cheeks once more.

"W-What? Not good enough, what is wrong with you! You're beautiful, amazing, very smart and just...I can't even find the right words to describe you, James! Why would you say something so stupid!" I didn't mean to sound so insulted but I felt it; he smiled weakly at my words, before sighing and pulling me to my feet, arms still around me.

"I will show you how that's not a stupid thing to say..." Soon, we were in his room on his bed, my eyes glazing over as his lips caressed and ravished the skin of my neck; I ran my hands down the sides of his god body, though not for too long for he pins my wrists to the soft, crimson sheets in short seconds.

"Open your eyes, look at me now." He commanded, my green eyes fluttering to stare into his instantly at his order.

When I saw him, I was cut off into silence.

His hair...it was darker! It was still the soft brown cashmere but now had a tint of midnight black to it; it was spiked at the ends and his bangs were brushed to the side, a few locks framing his high cheekbones while others were arranged nicely so that his eyes were exposed. The texture looked...I couldn't find the right words again, because it was amazing and spine-chilling. Spine-chilling in a way that I wanted to touch that hair, tug at it playfully and feel it as I run my fingers through the fields.

Spine-chilling because I felt as if my mind was being eaten; my thoughts, my heart, my brain, everything.

"Watch as you see, why I'm not good enough for you." He purred, trailing one hand down my flat, pale stomach; I shivered but kept the eye contact, his eyes transforming before my writhing form.

They grew darker like his hair, the pools of mercury merging with drops of bright blood and melted gold, the pupils not black but a deep blue; they glowed and sparkled like gems in the sun along a large seashore, pulling me in but sending quivers of fear down my spine. It wasn't that I was scared, but that he wanted me to be scared...those vibes of fear, of disgust were his being sent into my body through our touch.

He was consuming every thought in my head, every want and wish locked away in my heart.

I moaned and jolted off the bed when he nips at my neck, not hard enough to taste my blood but just enough to leave a love bite to my pale skin; I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed myself into him, wanting to feel his hug, smell his scent, take in everything of him.

"S-Stop!" He shouts out of the blue, my animal instincts not fading in strength as I shook my head and started peppering kisses across his face, tracing his chin with my lips. He growled and forced space between us, my eyes soon seeing his skin now a grayish blue; it was like a zombie's skin, cold and smooth under my fingertips, sharpened canines poking from under his lips. His whole body was now the same tone, black and gray markings over his chest and legs, waist and back like a skin-tight suit, only that it was all skin and no suit.

The blood rushed from my head and back, my foggy mind trying to make sense of this; what was happening to him, to my beautiful, untouchable James?

Large, demonic black angel like wings soon protruded from his strong, muscular back; they were tattered and had dark red veins visible even against the burned shade of the flesh, stretching taut over our bodies before folding back to his spine. Red tears soon pelted my cheeks, the tracks trailing down his hallow face as he closed his eyes tightly and tilted his head away.

H-He was...

"An angel, a fallen angel. A beautiful, fallen angel." I choked out, mesmerized at the dark yet breath-taking sight straddling me by the waist; he grunted in protest, shaking his head.

"No, not an angel, love. A demon, a god of death. I take the lives of those meant to die, a shinigami. I'm a monster, a monster with evil eyes and a love for a human. A love that can't be, because I live forever and you...I can see when you die, the date when you are to die. I can see the numbers above your head, I see them!" A glint of malice entered his tender facial expression and he pushed me farther into the bed, me gasping in masochistic pleasure when he raked his long, dull nails against my bare skin; I felt a sticky, wet substance begin to pool against my ribs, I knew it was my blood but I was lost in the kisses, nips, everything he was doing to my body.

He wiped at the red tracks on his face and removed the blood off my person as he stopped his sweet torture to me and sat very still out of nowhere, my eyes opening again from their haze and looking up at him.

He, a monster? What was he talking about? He was no monster, just an angel with bloody tears.

The angel that has saved me from death for all these years; the angel I've loved since then.

His sigh broke my train of thought, he leaning down so our bodies pressed tightly together and trailing one hand down my hair to my lips; he looked thoughtful, as if pondering over if to kill me or not.

"Why you, why are you the one I love? Someone who is better off with someone human, someone who's not a monster?"

"Stop it!" I scream into his face, my wet eyes taking him by surprise; he gathered me up into his strong arms and cupped my face, searching my expression for what caused me pain.

"What's wrong?"

"Shut up!" I pushed him so that his back was to the bed and I towered over him like a puma ready to pounce, my lips soon pressing hard to his. He kissed back immediately but soon pushed at my chest to shoot me a confused look, wings spread out and hair in a messy breeze-do; he looked beautiful, a dying angel in my eyes.

No, not dying. He was going to live, with me at his side.

"You're not a monster, and if you insist on that so much then you're my monster, got it? Now, tell me what you want!" I was amazed I was dominant at the moment, but when his eyes glowed red all of that left me to be reduced as his pet again, his Kendall to do with as he pleased; his fangs lengthened in size, a thirst in his lusting glare.

"You."

"Then take me." I challenged, my eyes snapping shut as I was consumed in a storm of blood, sweat, and overwhelming bliss.

I heard his growls, his purrs, his calls and whispers of sweet nothings in my ears, felt his arms around my body and his lips to mine as we kissed each other senseless; monster, please you're no monster, James. And if you insist you are, then you are my monster.

My monster, my beast with the evil, angel eyes.


End file.
